Stakes and Nooses
by TheMasterer
Summary: A teen is forced to mature and blossom into the heroine shes always despised. After a small stint in the Team Rocket Organization Of Course! Love, Mystery, and Hardship are just a few of the trials that put our young protagonist to the ultimate test. Ch#5
1. Rain and Ralts

Stakes and Nooses

Ralts and Rain

It's time to play. Those were the initial thoughts of young Rain Byron. I mean, that's what joining team rocket was all about, right? She sat glancing out of the car's passenger seat window; her attention was captivated by the glare of a harsh pale light emanating from a passing street lamp. She thought it unusual for them to be conducting business so late in the evening, almost unprofessional. After all she was only 15 years old and it was way past her bedtime. Here she was, surrounded by soon-to-be colleagues and comrades. Rain was a petite brunette. Her long locks were pulled back into a messy bun with bangs everywhere. She was sporting huge round bifocals and her brand new team rocket uniform. Hazel eyes were constantly resisting the temptation of sleep with every blink.

But then again it was team rocket. Maybe they had it down somewhere that twilight was procedure? It wasn't like she minded all too much, she thought stifling a yawn. It would be fine just as long as they got this over with quickly. She was anxious to put these past three months behind her. Besides being a mentally grueling process, this experience was really beginning to take a toll on her body. It's not as if she thought joining up with team rocket was going to be some kind of cake walk. It was just she thought it would be more…well, fun.

Hopefully that would all change when she was formally initiated into the organization. The big event was taking place shortly and Rain was just excited to finally get out and see the world. You know, test her abilities against the best that it has to offer and inevitably conquer it. After being cooped up in the academy for so long, who could blame her for wanting to have some fun?

The car came to a sudden abrupt halt. They were parked outside the notoriously impressive Viridian City Gym. Rain stared up in silent awe until her appreciation was pierced with a loud, cold "Let's go." One more hurdle, she thought as she exited the vehicle.

--

Commander grey led Rain and two others towards the gyms entrance. Bitter nervousness began to suddenly eat away at her insecurities but she quickly repressed it. Rain felt it necessary to at least keep her composure during this final ordeal. After all, if she could make it through the Underground Academy, she could certainly handle this. It's just something about this whole situation bothered her. And the feeling was getting worse by the minute.

Once inside a frighteningly soothing warmth enveloped the group and Rain had to remind herself to exhale. This was what she wanted, right? Well, it was about to happen. The room that they entered was not the gym arena, but rather a small, office-like area off to the side.

"Elite Officer Jessie?" spat Commander Grey, "I was under the impression that Giovanni would be the one inducting the new recruits into our ranks?"

A seemingly cold laugh met their ears. "Is that so? Well, I apologize on his behalf. _The Boss_ received an urgent call from _the associates_ a few hours ago and had to hop a plane to the Sinnoh region."

"Ah, how are the negotiations with team galactic going?"

"You know as much as I do, Commander Grey," came the response although she clearly left the impression that the statement was about as believable as Christmas in July.

Clapping her hands together, she began. "Now, yes, new recruits. I'm afraid my own attention and time is rather pressed at the moment as well so we will have to wrap this up quickly." She strode over to commander grey and he handed her a small clipboard which she hastily flipped through. "My name is Jessie; I am the Elite Executive officer from the Field branch of Team Rocket. Welcome to our lovely organization." She bowed swiftly. "Congratulations on completing our Kanto Region Academy course! I trust that each of you will find your time spent there quite necessary in becoming productive, successful members of the organization. Now I'm going to introduce you to your partners for the field division and hand you your assignments."

This was all going faster than Rain anticipated, but that wasn't a problem for her. The other two graduates who arrived with Rain were paired up and Jessie handed them a single white envelope after shaking their hands hurriedly. "Read this over together and try not to kill each other. Remember, you'll be reporting to me from now on and I'll be watching you both." Once they mumbled their appreciation, Commander Grey led them away leaving Rain alone with the Elite Officer.

"Rain, is it?" Jessie asked glancing over the clipboard. After receiving a curt nod she exhaled. "Let's see, admin Cassidy did mention something regarding a transfer member from the Johto region arriving soon. Once he gets here you two look over this together. I'll leave Cassidy the task of debriefing you on the assignment." After pondering this she concluded menacingly, "yes, Cassidy always was an over-achieving, attention-seeker. She'll enjoy the extra work." After another sinister laugh Jessie handed her an envelope. "Good luck, kid." She added softly before making her exit, Rain in a low bow all the while. Once she was left alone with her exhaustion and curiosity, rain snapped straight and strolled over to the clock on the wall displaying 11:43pm. A loud clank suddenly broke the silence. Looking down, she realized her single, lone poke ball must've come loose from her belt after her bow. Retrieving it, she 

stared enviously at the sleeping Ralts she had become so fond of. After awhile she took a seat in the big, red, plush chair perched behind the small desk. There, sleep took her at last.


	2. Rain and Revelations

**I Do not Own Pokémon or characters. **Also this is indeed a companion piece to my other fanfic 'Torches and Pitchforks' (which I will be updating soon) expect a lot of updates cause school is out!

Stakes and Nooses

Chapter 2

Rain and Revelations 

_Am I dreaming? It was pouring where you were. Where were you? Darkness completely engulfed your surroundings. You could not see your hand placed in front of your face. The only thing you were certain of was that it was raining. Your clothes were soaked, your hair pressed firmly against your face. A scene appears before you out of no where. It isn't visible through the rain, but you can make out voices. Helplessly you stand, straining carefully in order to make out the events taking place right in front of your face._

"_What did you really expect to accomplish? Did you think you could defeat me alone?! Answer me!"_

_Manic laughter exploded around you as relentless raindrops beat against your skull. You closed your eyes and began to shiver._

"…_you fool."_

_Gunshots rang out sharp and heavy. Screaming could be heard in the distance. It took awhile before you finally realized the screaming was coming from you.-_

"Ms. Byron?" Gentle prodding stimulated Rain's stirring and eventual awakening.

"Huh?" Confusion shot throughout her body, bringing Rain to full alertness.

"Ms. Byron? Are you awake? Sorry to keep you waiting so long. There was a flight delay and well…Ms. Byron?"

"Yes, I'm awake." Rain reassured. Worried expressions began to soften. There were three of them. A gorgeous, tall woman with long, blonde hair stood before Rain. Off to the back of the room stood a boy about Rain's age, from the looks of him. And over by the door stood an older guy with thick turquoise hair in a business suit.

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Cassidy. I understand you're one of our new recruits." She began in a more business-like tone. "Well, welcome to Team Rocket. Let me introduce my associate, _Butch_." She emphasized the name indicating the man by the door. "And this young man is Troy. He's your field partner transferred over from the Johto branch of our organization." This time indicating the young boy who steeped forward upon mention of his name. Thin and pale Troy stood, his black eyes and sinister smirk effectively intimidated Rain. He was about 5'8 with short stubborn black hair.

"Hello there, Ms. Byron."

"It's Rain." You corrected him.

A few moments passed as the two of them glared at each other in silence. Rain didn't know this guy, but his attitude was making her like him less and less.

Cassidy intervened, "Did you happen to receive your assignment in my absence?"

The events that took place before her nap suddenly came back to Rain all at once.

"Yes, Elite Officer Jessie instructed me to go over this with my partner," Said Rain, revealing the single white envelope.

"Jessie? Why, did the boss not make it?" demanded Cassidy, a faint trace of seriousness etched in her voice.

"No, he didn't." replied Rain.

All of a sudden Cassidy was on her feet and treaded over to where Butch was standing. A slew of high-pitched whispering ensued. After a while, they seemed to finally come to an agreement. Butch made a brisk exit and Cassidy returned to the duo carrying an all-to-pleasant smile.

"Well now, I'm afraid we're on a time crunch. I'll de-brief you on your assignment and then we really must get going-"

"So soon?" it was Troy's turn to interrupt.

"Well, yes…you see there really is other business I simply have to attend to." After clearing her throat, she began. "The Viridian City Pokémon Center has recently begun production on a more efficient Rejuvenation Machine and we've received Intel that Silph Co., has sent over a prototype blueprint. It'll be up to you two to retrieve said blueprint and get it over to our development team at the cinnabar island H.Q."

As the two of them absorbed this information, butch returns and waits by the door.

"There can be no failure, under stand?"

They both muttered their agreements.

"Al righty, time to get a move on," Cassidy commanded.

As rain got up from her seat she marveled at how complacent her Ralts appeared, stirring inside his poke ball at last. Oddly enough, the sight of him seemed to put her mind at ease all of a sudden.

**Meanwhile across town, a confrontation is about to take place atop of the Viridian City Pokémon Center.**

"**We attack at dawn, understand? I don't want any outside intrusion this time and obtaining the research is of the upmost importance." There was undistinguishable sound coming from the receiver of what appeared to be Poke gear. Although from this distance, Elizabeth couldn't accurately make it out.**

"**Up to more mischief, I see."**

**Despite Elizabeth facing her back, Maple appeared to be distinctly put off by the intrusion.**

"**Well, what can I say, mischief is my middle name." Howling laughter preceded the statement. She succeeded only in provoking Elizabeth.**

"**Enough is enough; I'm taking you to officer jenny myself!" Elizabeth shouted, withdrawing a red and white poke ball. "Leafeon!"**

"**Vespiquen!" Shouted Maple.**

**A/n: **The last scene takes place in both Stakes and Nooses, and Torches and Pitchforks.


	3. Rain and Troy

**I Do not Own Pokémon or characters. **Also this is indeed a companion piece to my other fanfic 'Torches and Pitchforks.'

Stakes and Nooses

Chapter 3

Rain and Troy

Rain followed Troy and together the two of them left the office. It wasn't until they were outside of the gym and once again at the mercy of the cold temperature that they began to communicate.

"I guess we're stuck together, huh?" Troy started at once.

Rain said nothing.

"Let's have a look at that assignment then, _Rain_." He smirked at her. After she handed him the envelope, he opened it and read silently to himself.

Rain noticed that their assignment consisted of a single white piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Rain asked after a while, stifling a shiver.

"Exactly what we heard in the debriefing; we're to infiltrate this Pokémon Center and retrieve the blueprint," Troy announced, his eyes darting around the paper.

Silence.

He continued, "It will then be our job to deliver said blueprint to the Cinnabar Island research facility."

"Does it say anything else?" Rain questioned, this time stifling a yawn.

"It says they want us to deliver the blueprint in _person_," Troy concluded. "But it doesn't mention any address for the center or research facility."

Rain pondered this for a moment.

"I know the way." She informed him, the sound of her voice echoing around them.

After Troy shot her an incredulous look, she added "The Viridian Pokémon Center? We passed it on the way here. I know the way."

"Well by all means lead the way, _Rain_." Troy smirked.

Rain rolled her eyes and started down the street, resenting the fact that the Team Rocket female uniforms consisted of short skirts and very thin fabric.

It was getting really late, well into the early morning hours by the time they finally arrived in front of the Pokémon Center at last. There they stood, silence having settled in once again.

"Listen, Rain, we need a plan." Troy stated, shattering the overwhelming tranquility of their surroundings.

"A plan?" Rain repeated, surprised by the sudden seriousness of his demeanor.

"Yes, we can't just barge in their and tear the place apart. There are trainers in there who might decide to play hero, we cannot risk being over powered."

Rain silently agreed. He took this as a sign to continue. "Not only that, but we don't want the authorities alerted to our activities."

"So how do you suggest we go about this," Rain finally interjected.

"Did you guys do those stealth exercises in the academy?" He asked.

"Yes," Rain nodded.

"Well, I hope you were paying attention. From the looks of this place, the simple task of _breaking in_ will be challenging enough, not to mention all the time it might take us to actually locate the blueprint. That's why I propose we-"

"You've got to be kidding me, that could take hours!" Rain exclaimed. "This is your big plan?"

"I'm open to any suggestions, _Rain_." Troy sneered.

"Listen, _Troy_, I have a way in. Undetected. But I was thinking," Rain declared with an air of uncertainty at being put on the spot. "Maybe we should have a _chat_ with Nurse Joy; possibly _persuade _her to disclose the location of the blueprint to us? The sun will be up soon and we really don't have time to search the entire establishment."

Troy responded after a short pause with another smirk. "I'm rather impressed with you suddenly living up to Team Rocket's standards, I must say, I didn't think you had it in you."

Rain rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

"But you do realize that interrogating Nurse Joy won't be without effort?" Troy inquired.

"Look, why don't you let me worry about that." Rain replied with a sigh. "I think we should get going now."

"Fine," Troy shrugged. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Rain exhaled softly and held out the red and white Poke ball, expelling her Ralts in a burst of white light.

"Ralts?" it regarded her tilting its head.

"Listen, Ralts, I need you to teleport us inside of this Pokémon Center." Rain said indicating the building in front of her.

He nodded slowly and scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Here, grab a hold of me _Troy_." Rain mocked, indicating her elbow which was protruded in his direction. What she absolutely wasn't expecting was for him to walk over and pull her into an embrace.

Rain was at a complete loss for words as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her body into his.

It was at that exact moment Ralts reached his hand up and grabbed Rains skirt.

The next thing she knew, they were all standing in a brightly lit corridor. A _crowded_, brightly lit corridor.

On one side, a young girl lay on the ground apparently unconscious. There was a young boy kneeling over her.

He kept calling out to her. "SUSIE! Say something! Susie!"

The Charmander kneeling on her other side was prodding her arm.

Rain noticed a Vespiquen hovered a few feet away from them.

Cackling laughter tore Rains attention from the group and over to the other end of the corridor. A young woman wearing unusual garments was thrown to the floor, bound and gagged.

Another woman wearing a white lab coat withdrew a poke ball from her belt and held it out in front of her.

"Vespiquen, RETURN!" she commanded.

A red beam shot from the sphere forcing Rain and Troy to separate at last. Once it surrounded the Pokémon, the beam dragged it across the room back to its master who stood in front of a room with its door ajar.

There was a loud crash from inside the room and seconds later a huge Machoke emerged, dragging someone. A woman kicking and screaming, Rain noticed, who was none other than Nurse Joy.

The lady in the lab coat now turned her piecing gaze upon Rain, Troy, and Ralts.

"Now, who _do_ we have here!?" She screamed in apparent delight.

**A/N****: Sorry for the delay! Between Writer's block, a busy summer, and moving I haven't really had time ******


	4. Rain and Thunder

**Stakes and Nooses **

Chapter 4

Rain and Thunder

"So much for stealth, Troy." Rain made a face at him.

"This is no time for jokes, what should we do?" He seemed serious. She stood there for a moment and studied his face.

She assessed the situation. "Relax. Don't forget about the mission. We'll simply divide and conquer. I'll take this group over here with the Charmander and you handle the other one, with the Machoke."

"You want to battle them?"

"What? And risk being over-powered? That won't do. The assignment is key; you must avoid confrontation at all costs. Understand?"

"Aye, Captain Rain!" Troy saluted and mocked her.

"What was that about jokes?" Rain wasn't laughing.

"…I apologize."

She shook her head at him and stalked off towards the young trainer. Troy watched her go, his expression unreadable. Then he turned and approached the woman in the white lab coat.

----

"It's good to see you again Troy. I trust everything's going according to plan?" She smirked devilishly at him.

"Yes Professor Maple, they transferred me over to the Kanto branch. Just as you said they would."

"Well of course, the fools are just as predictable now as they were 10 years ago. Only makes it that much easier, when it comes to manipulating them. But I digress…how's Eevee progressing?"

"You mean Umbreon?" He displayed a Poke ball to her, it housed his only Pokémon. The Umbreon he had received from the Professor when it was only an Eevee.

"Congratulations dear!" She beamed at him "Listen, you must bring it buy the lab. Sometime in the near future, I understand you'll be too busy to do it right away." He nodded casually.

"And listen," She grabbed his arm and whispered, "I want you to bring your friend as well. It wouldn't hurt to recruit her for our cause. After all, the two of you are working together."

"Whatever you say, Professor." Came his reply.

"…Very well, I'll leave Nurse Joy in your capable hands now and be off. I have other business I need to attend to." She announced, resuming her previous position. "But I wouldn't stick around for too much longer- I fear the little bitch has alerted the police, who are on there way this very instant."

His eyes widened in surprise upon learning this new revelation.

Her voice lost all theatrics, "Good luck, kid." She winked at him and strolled off, her obedient Machoke in tow.

"No dear, leave the pretty Nurse…that' a boy. Yes dear, set her down….and gently, mind you. Grab _this_ one." She added, indicating Elizabeth.

Troy took a moment to compose himself. Then he kneeled before Nurse Joy, "Let's get right to it, then…did you plan on ever walking again after this?"

She gasped in horror.

---

**Charmander: Thank you for the help.**

**Ralts: No need to thank me, I was only following orders.**

**Charmander: I know, but still..**

**Ralts: Is your Master very powerful?**

**Charmander: We only met recently, why do you ask?**

**Ralts: I felt something….when that woman laid eyes on her.**

**Charmander: What woman? What did you feel?**

**Ralts: That trainer with Vespiquen…Was intimidated by this sleeping child. She was frightened. It was the strangest thing.**

**Charmander: …**

"Ralts, let's go."

**Ralts: Goodbye friend****.**

**Charmander: …**

The little Pokémon obeyed its trainer and just before Rain closed the door the young boy asked her, "What's your name?"

She paused and replied, "I'm Rain." Then shut the door behind her.

She spotted Troy walking towards her. He was carrying a long, thin, aluminum canister.

"Mission accomplished!" He declared. "And we have to move fast, the cops are coming."

"Very well." She said, a little suspicious. "What did yo-"

"No time, we have to leave now." Troy grinned, he grabbed Rains arm. "Do it Ralts!"

"Hey!"

Ralts body began emanating a blue aura once again and as he placed his arm on its trainer's thigh, the three of them vanished.

---

"Oh Elizabeth, dear? I'm afraid I'll be confiscating the Eevee that I gave to you when _you_ started your journey." She smirked. "You've done an excellent job raising it, and I really must examine it…"

Elizabeth simply stared back at her emotionless. Their current location was Maple's hidden Laboratory in the Viridian Forest.

"Now listen up love," The Professor kneeled over her and removed her gag, "I've decided to let you live-for now. Just as long as you remain useful to my cause." She giggled deliriously. "What do we say?"

Elizabeth stayed silent.

"When the time comes," She walked behind her desk and took a bunch of keys hanging on a hook there. "You're going to pass along a little message from me to your _superiors_: I want you to tell them that I've caught on to their little game and that I'm going to be the one that brings them down."

"…what makes you think that's possible?" Her voice was hard and cold.

"My darling apprentice you, more than anyone, should already know…just how well _connected_ I am." Maple winked at her and reached for her helicopter log book.

"What dirt did you have on them, Professor? They never told me…"

The woman in question gave another frantic, mad laugh.

"Come now dear, we have business in Pallet and we don't want to be late."

---

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Rain?"

She sighed. "For the last time, there's a ferry the goes from Pallet Town to Cinnabar Island. All we have to do is follow Route 1 and we'll wind up in Pallet…"

It was now early morning and the sun was beginning to rise. Rain was really tired. They could just barely make out Pallet Town on the horizon, so she forced herself to keep going.

It wasn't until they were actually passing through, on the way to the dock, that they ran into trouble.

"Thunder Bolt!"

---

**A/N****: And I'll stop there. The story gets kind of darker from this point on, at least for a little while. Feel free to review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions or Ideas for the story (Or just to say hi lol) Tomorrow I'm going upload the next chapter of T&P and then on Sunday I'll update this one.**


	5. Rain and Oak

**Stakes and Nooses**

Chapter 5

Rain and Oak

They couldn't possibly dodge it.

The attack tore a path through the cement; Rain shut her eyes as her body braced itself for impact.

Everything became silent. She could hear herself breathing, the adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream.

Someone was calling her name.

----

"Rain? Honey, your supper is getting cold! Come inside now…" It was her mother. She was waving her in from the front door of their two-story house. They had just moved here, to the outskirts of Saffron City, because their old house had to be demolished.

"Yes Mother!" Rain called to her, putting down her jump rope and running to the door.

She was only 9 years old and lived with her family. These were the happiest times of her life.

As she walked into the dining room, after washing her hands, Rain found her sister sitting in front of the television. There was a news report on.

"-and there you have it folks. This concludes out in-depth investigation into the crime-fighting Pokémon trainer, GardeWarrior!"

Their mother walked in. "Duplica, turn that off and come eat. Your father had to work late again…" She trailed off. Their dad worked as a Rail-Company employee and helped to build the Magnet Train Station.

The three of them sat down at the table together and began eating.

"Copycat, who was that on the T.V?" Rain asked her older sister innocently.

"Only the most amazing Super-Hero the world has ever known, GardeWarrior! I'm going to be just like her when I grow up. Look, me and Doduo even caught a Ralts today!" She displayed the red-and-white Poke Ball.

Rain stared at her sister in awe.

"I'm gonna raise him really well so that he'll become a Gardevoir, like GardeWarrior's!" Her sister beamed.

----

A voice echoed inside of her.

**What should I do? Help me! **The voice was rattled with fear.

She opened her eyes and witnessed the remnants of Light Screen fading from around them. Her Ralts, somehow free from its ball, was standing before her.

Rain couldn't move, her hands began shaking violently. Her heart was pounding.

She was tackled to the ground- it was Troy. Everything appeared to be in slow motion.

Thunder crashed all around them, shattering the sidewalk. The place they were just standing was destroyed.

She glanced around desperately, searching for her Pokémon. Rain spotted him, running in the other direction, cutting through the backyard of a nearby house. Her voice failed her as she attempted to call out for him.

Suddenly, the lightning stopped. The barrage of thunder halted.

"Their Pokémon needs to recharge!" Troy snatched her up and they took off down the road. "…Where are they coming from?...Did you hear me?" His voice was urgent.

At that moment a car came barreling around the corner.

"What the hell…" There was an antenna with a satellite on its roof.

The car skirted to a halt in front of them, the passenger-seat window rolled down. "Get in!" The old man behind the wheel barked.

Troy glared at him skeptically. The man's face was contorted in frustration. Spit flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"Pallet in under siege! Some Mad-Man using electric Pokémon! Three people have already been killed, our communications have been cut off, and Electrode have been placed at all exits! The townspeople are all held up at my laboratory, we saw you being attacked! Unless you want to die, you come with me now!" he screeched at them.

Troy opened the door to the back seat and the two of them dove inside. The man did a u-turn and sped off.

"RALTS! RALTS!" Rain yelled. Troy stared at her, concerned. "No, he can here me!" She reassured.

There was a flash of bright light as Ralts teleported into her lap. The two of them embraced and began to rock together.

"…you saved me….you saved me…" She kept repeating in a whisper.

The old man glanced at them in the rear-view mirror.

"You guys are from Team Rocket?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

Troy gave a curt nod.

The car jumped as a Thunder Bolt hailed down upon the vehicle.

"Don't be alarmed, the rod and generator I've installed on the roof will absorb the attack!" The man announced. He sped through the streets, maneuvering around parked cars and the like. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing through." Troy spat.

The old man eyed him curiously.

More Thunder beat against the automobile as they turned a corner and started up a dirt path.

----

As they pulled into the garage of the Oak estate, a helicopter landed clumsily on the front lawn.

"DAMMIT! What the hell was that…Thunder Wave?" The controls sparked and crackled menacingly. The pilot let of a roar in irritation. Maple stormed from aircraft along with Machoke, who was carrying a bound Elizabeth.

Machoke kicked down the front door of the mansion and the three of them burst into a crowded lobby.

"Just what the hell is going on around here?" She inquired to the mass of residents.

---

**A/N**: This is Part 1, next we'll delve deeper into Rain's past and uncover some tragic history. Also we'll conclude this whole….situation.

It's kind of sort, I know! But the next one'll be longer. I just wanted to set up everything.

Anyway thanks to my reviewers, I'll try to answer all questions in the next part.

If you have anymore feel free to R&R or just inbox me.

Expect an update sometime next week for both stories 


End file.
